The program's objective is to provide grass roots or peer teacher training counseling to teacher aides, paraprofessionals, and security guards who work in schools. Training will be given by the staff of the Livingston School for Girls, New York City's special school for disruptive adolescent girls. The staff of the school has developed specific techniques of crisis teaching, which is based on teaching the process of decision making to students. In New York City over 100,000 children have been categorized as discipline problems. Teachers will be able to call for emergency help from the School Crisis Counseling Service, which will be housed in a professional apartment. It will be open fron 3 PM to 10 PM daily and from 9 AM to 7 PM on all holidays and weekends. The project staff will consist of members of the Livingston School, including a policeman. Students will act as paid consultants. Teacher-training counseling will be offered by telephone and by office visit. Staff members will work in teams of two, and telephone teaching in addition to emergency counseling will be made available to students on a 24 hour basis via a hot-line which is currently in operation. The School Crisis Counseling staff will also offer workshops, mini-courses, seminars in specific areas of concern to teachers as these areas become defined by the needs of the clients. Professional consultants in addition to student consultants will be used. On-the-job training will be provided for the Teacher-Training Counseling staff and a professional text will be developed on decision making and crisis teaching. The Service will be evaluated qualitatively and quantitatively by teachers, students and counselors. Problems will be categorized and defined.